Sir?
by Novels-MyWrittenSaviours
Summary: She is a bartender. He is a businessman. Or so they thought. Come the start of a new week, their worlds come crashing down with reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** **This is my first time writing a fifty shades story. I'm a new fan, I saw the movie before I read the books new. I would like a fair go so no nasty or hateful comments as you will only be wasting** **your** **time. I am open to constructive criticism and always thankful for help to make it a better story. Here we go.**

 **Oh and I have no claim to any characters and what not.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **APOV**

Running down the stairs and out pass the front gates I made my way out of school with my school bag and my work bag as I raced to work.

' _Oh man I'm going to be late. If I had known Mrs Mayfield was going to talk to me for that long after class, I would of ask if we could do it Monday'_ I thought as I continued to run.

After running a few blocks and cutting through alleys that I would never normally go through, I saw the big red neon lights that read 'Freedom'.

I made it with only a few minutes past my start time Tony one of the clubs security guards and door man saw me coming, with a small smile and the shake of his head he opens the door so I could fly in to get ready. Hurrying in to the change room I rid myself of all my clothing except for my panties and changing in to my favourite pair of dark blue denim jeans that hug my curves in the right way, a red with black lace corset and red heels. Fixing up my makeup and redoing my hair into a ponytail, I make my way out to help set the bar up, readying it for tonight.

Freedom isn't like any normal bar, it's a private bar where only select people are granted access and those people are those who are involved in the BDSM lifestyle. Only those invited are allowed in as some very powerful, well-known, rich and famous people come in here, that's why we have Tony out the front to ensure that those who are entering are members.

After a few months working here I even found myself curious with the lifestyle and got involved with it. I have had one long term Dom who taught me everything, taught me how to be a good submissive and how to please my Dom, that relationship went on for a few months. He ended it after he was informed that his mother was struck with cancer and moved back to be closer to her. The feeling of letting go and giving myself over to someone else, to give them full control over me and trust them was liberating, for once I was being looked after and not the other way around. I found myself wanting it again, that's how I had my one and only one night scene. By the end of it I felt cheap and used, it was then that I swore off one night scenes and only did long term contracts.

I was in the middle of restocking the bar for the night along with a few of the others that worked behind the bar when Drew the owner of freedom came up to me with a petite short haired blonde girl next to him.

"Ana this is Chloe, it's her first night and she'll be working the bar with you all, she has experience, I just want you keep an eye on her just in case. Chloe I'll leave you with Ana, need anything give a shout out someone will help" Drew said ready to make his way to his office.

"Thank you" Chloe retuned

"Oh Ana before I forget can you dance tonight, viper is out sick and I need one more dancer"

"Yeah sure Drew"

"Thanks darl and Chloe will have a Yellow band. If you need anything I'll be in my office"

With that all said Drew disappeared into his office.

Opening the bar door I invited Chloe in and made my way to the draw near the cash register.

"Alright Chloe wrist please"

Raising her right arm up I clipped the yellow band around her"

"What are these for" you could hear the concern in her voice.

"These bands are to inform to members if you're a participant in this lifestyle or just work here"

"And yellow?"

"It means that you only work here and do not partake in the lifestyle"

"Oh good, yeah I'm only here to pour drinks nothing else. What do the other colours mean?"

"Green is that you part take but you go for the same sex. Red is that your taken/in contract with someone, but normally Dom's have their subs also wear collars. And Pink" I say as I grab one of the pink bands "is if you are in the lifestyle but have no current Dom"

"So you're in the lifestyle?" she asks as I snap the band into place

"I am yes, though I haven't been in it for long"

"Do the members look at the wrist band see the colour and whisk you away for some kink?"

Laughing I replied "No. That's one of the rules while were working we work. These no mixing pleasure and work, so in other words no kink while you're on the clock. If a member likes you and wants to discuss things with you then they may just give you a card to call or if you're about to go on a break and you're interested then you can just meet with them then"

"So what else happens? Drew did tell me much"

"Well members of the club who are in this lifestyle came in with their sub/dom partner or you have others who don't have a partner come in here to look and they can either just find someone for the night or to sign a long term contract. We have rooms on the second floor that members can use to scene in. You won't have to worry about upstairs only those that partake go up"

"Oh ok thanks"

"No worries anything else you would like to know?"

"The dancing?"

"Oh that's just like entertainment for the night, set the mood sort of thing. Some girls use it to advertise themselves, like viper"

"That's not her real name is it?"

"No its Rachel and she is a bitch so just steer clear of her"

Glancing at the time the clock read 5:15pm, we still have 45minutes left before we actually opened. Grabbing Chloe's I pulled her over to help me finish restock the bar. While we worked we continued to talk I found out that Chloe is only working here as a bartender as it's the only place that would hire her and she needed a job to help support her and her 4 month old son Aiden. Chloe had just left her abusive partner and moved back in with her mother to get stability while she gets her life back on track and to have help looking after Aiden while she worked.

I was telling her where to find some of the bottles out in to storage room for if they ran out when the front door opened and in walked the first couple of members, one was a man in his forties with two girls on each side of him, they looked like they were in their mid-twenties and the other member was a women maybe mid to late thirties who was being followed by a what to look like a young man, I couldn't see with his head down. I turned to face Chloe.

"You signed the NDA?"

"That extra bit in the contract that said I could not say anything about what I heard and saw in here to anyone?"

"Yes that"

"I did. Though I'm not really sure there is anything to say. I mean one wealthy looking man came in with two younger girls, which you see a lot of anyway outside of these walls and the second was a lady who was being followed by a kid who looked like that just got told they couldn't get the toy they wanted and is now sulking"

I had to giggle I couldn't hold it in her description of what she saw to just too funny. Mike who wasn't too far from us was chuckling lightly, he must have heard to.

"Everyone is different, for example the two that just walked in. The guy is just in it for the pleasure side of it not the pain and discipline, whereas the woman would be hard-core BDSM pleasure and punishment"

"Wow. How can you tell?"

"It's the behaviour and they both come in a bit"

Before we knew it time was flying by and more and more members had come in. the place was pretty packed. At 9:30 Drew came out of his office and told me to head back and get ready to dance he would take over my spot at the bar until I returned. Leaving the bar I made my way to the back room behind the stage to change into my 'uniform' which I personally think looks ridiculous.

At my locker I changed from my jeans and corset to ripped denims shorts, a crop top that stopped below my breast, fishnet stockings and black heels. I hate the uniform while other girls like it, at the start Drew just let us wear what we wanted but apparently a few of the members didn't like that and wanted us matching and suggested this which other members agreed upon. So to keep the customers happy we got the uniforms. Once the other girls and I finished touching up our make up in some places and the clock reached 10, it was time to head out on to the stage.

 **CPOV**

Could this day get any more fucked up?

It was meeting after meeting all day, Sims one of my head of departments in my advertisement and communication branch was to produce me with a presentation today, only to come in with nothing not even a piece of paper, sat in a chair for about two minutes only to tell me he hasn't got one ready. I can tell you his arse was fired on the spot, I gave him that project to on work a month ago and he only had to give a rough planning of it, this meeting was for him to present it to me and get my approval to go ahead or try again. Reality it should have only taken him a week to come up with something, but because I couldn't fit him in till now he got a month.

After Sims left I called Andrea and told her to get one of the head supervisors in the advertisement and communications department on the line immediately. It wasn't long after I hung up, that Andrea called me back saying that Patrick Hilt from the advertisement and communications was on line one. I told Hilt what I wanted and only gave him a week to do it, to which he informed me he would have done. He better otherwise he will next to follow Sims.

Having recently started up my dream company GEH I have been swamped. At the start it was fine I could handle it, then I got a call from a principal Clarke saying that he needed a stand in teacher to take over the senior year English class.

I went to Harvard to become a teacher. It wasn't until my final year I decided that I wanted to start my own company. I finished my year at Harvard got my degree in teacher, to which my parents were very proud of me for. Though I only put myself down as a substitute and not a full time teacher and then started working on my company.

Mr Clarke is the principal at Seattle high that is not too far from me, hence to reason he called me. I wanted to decline, but for some reason I couldn't whether it was the fact that I did not want to waste all those years at Harvard or the voice of my mother that got stuck in my head of her saying that she could just picture me being a wonder teacher and I just wanted to be able to make it a reality. But I agreed to do it just until the year ended then I would resign and concentrate on my company. If all else failed I could go back to teaching, but I'm Christian Grey and what I want I get and I want this company to be number one.

I was leaving GEH late and angry as fuck, my last meeting was with Ros. She has been working with me on a deal to get the Japanese sign on with us, but they have suddenly decided that they want to pull out and with me having to start filling in as a teacher Monday this could not have come at a worse time.

I was sitting in the back of the SUV with Taylor my head of security in the front waiting for the destination. Normally I would go straight home, but with a day like today I need an outlet and I knew just the place to go. My last contracted sub ended months ago and with no current one at the moment, I needed one. I relaxed in my seat as I instructed Taylor to take me to Freedom.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **So there is the first chapter hope you liked it, review and let me know. Next chapter Ana and Christian meet.**

 **In this story Ana is 18. I know she has to be 21 to drink and handle alcohol, but this is fanfiction so we can let it slide, that and if she was 21 my story wouldn't work like I planned. And Christian is 24 just out of college after a long six years of getting a degree in teaching.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **I would like to thank everyone who followed, favourite and reviewed I honestly did not think I would get an outcome like that. It means a lot so thank you everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **CPOV**

Taylor had just pulled up to Freedom and as I was preparing to step out of the car when my phone started to go off. I was tempted just to ignore, but when I saw the caller ID I decided against it and answered the call.

"Mother"

"Hello darling, how are you?"

"I'm fine mother and you?"

"I'm good. I was just calling to make sure that you will be there for dinner on Sunday? I miss my babies"

"Mum we have a family dinner every Sunday. You saw Elliot at the last dinner"

"Exactly I saw Elliot. Just Elliot, you were working and Mia is still in Paris at cooking school. This house feels so big now with her gone"

I feel bad now for getting Grace; my saviour, my angel upset. If it wasn't for her I would probably be dead somewhere. For the last few family dinners I have been absent, working on improving GEH.

"I know mother and I'm sorry. I just want GEH to do well"

"Oh Christian. Anything you set your mind out to do turns out to be excellent. You never do anything half hearted, you give it your all and in the end it's amazing"

I wanted to snort at mother's half-hearted comment, seeing as I don't have one. But I knew if I did then that would just open a can of worms and my mother would never hang up.

After assuring Grace that I would be there Sunday for dinner I exist the SUV and make my way into the club. It's just a little before ten, grabbing a scotch from the bar I make my way to an empty and private booth near the back, with Taylor close by. Everyone else is up close to the stage to watch the entertainment for the night. Relaxing in the seat, drinking the tumbler of scotch, I give the room a quick survey to see if I can spot any free and potential subs, when the lights dim down. I'm still studying the crowd when music starts and out of the corner of my eye I see five figures walk onto the stage. The dancing had been going on for a few minutes when I finally turn my gaze to the stage to watch the dancing. And my god I'm so glad I did. Thanks to the little lights bordering the stage I can just make out her figure, but it is enough. Tall and petite with long chestnut hair, her movement is hypnotic and I can't pull my eyes away from the goddess on the stage. The lights on the stage die out and spotlights overhead shine onto the stage allowing me to get a better look. She is breathtaking. Its then I notice what she is wearing and rage boils in me to see her in bits of scrap material. How anyone could call that clothing is beyond me. The shorts she has on barely covers her ass, the fishnet stockings allow every bastard in this room to see her slender long legs and the top, well she would be safer and more concealed in a bra. Only I should be able to see her this exposed, no one else, she mine or will be. I need to make her mine, now!

Standing up I tell Taylor to remain at the booth while I make my way to the bar to ensure that she meets me immediately after she gets off the stage. Arriving at the bar I grab the attention of the closes person to me. A blonde with a bob cut and brown eyes stares at me and blushes. _'It's just a face honey'_.

"What can I do for you sir?"

My body doesn't even respond to her calling me sir, it's pinning for the girl on the stage, that and I don't do blondes.

"The girl second on the left from the middle. I require her presence at my booth as soon as she is finished on the stage"

"Um sir. I… um…"

"What? Don't you understand a simple instruction?"

I was getting annoyed and fast all my pent up stress was surfacing. What was the matter with this girl? Did she seriously not understand what I had just told her? What if someone else got in before me and was meeting with her first and this blonde woman was just trying to tell me?

I continued to stare at the girl waiting for her competence to kick in and to get my answer. It finally took a glare from me to get her moving. She excused herself quickly to sort it out. It wasn't long before for she returned with another man to whom I recognised as the owner.

"Mr Hanks" I acknowledge him with a small nod, which he returns.

"Mr Grey. I hear our little Ana has caught your attention"

' _Ana a lovely name'_

"Yes and I would like to speak with her straight away"

"I understand-

' _Hooray thank fuck someone does'_

They should be finishing shortly once they have finished and changed I'll get her to head over to your booth"

"Good. Have her bring over another scotch and a bottle of water"

With all said I make my way back to the booth and wait for the arrival of my future sub.

 **APOV**

I'm panting trying to bring back the air that has left my lungs after all the dancing. It had been awhile since I last dance I don't do it very often, I mostly only do it when one of the girls are out to help Drew. The other girls and I return to the change room talking amongst ourselves about how we thought the dance went and the crowd's response. Having changed out of my uniforms and back into my original clothing; corset and jeans and have redone my hair and makeup, I go back to the bar to finish work.

Slipping behind the bar go to serve the first customer when Chloe comes up to me looking a bit shaken.

"Are you okay Chloe?"

"Um yeah you just… um you need to go see someone"

I could feel my eyebrows rise up to meet my hairline _'I need to see someone?'_

"What do you mean? Who?"

Chloe was about to elaborate when Drew came over and interrupted.

"Ana. A glass of scotch and bottle of water, they need to go to the back booth where Mr Grey is located. He has asked for these as well as your company"

"What?" I had to make sure I was hearing right.

"You and the dancers get a 20 minute break and Mr Grey would like these drinks and your presence. If you're not interested in what he has to offer then fine decline in but you still need to inform him of your choice and then spend the rest of your break to yourself. So off you go"

Grabbing the tray of drinks I exist it from behind the bar and make my way towards the back where the booths are located, getting stares and comments from the other customers. I was almost at the booth when a men stood in front of me. He was older much older maybe mid to late 50's with white hair and moustache, even though he was old he looked pretty good.

"Excuse me Miss, I couldn't help but notice you dancing and just wanted to compliment you on the performance. It was quite moving. Got this old body to wake up real quick" he said emphasising up with a sly smile.

I could hear the double meaning in his last sentence and it just gave me the creeps. Hiding my disgusted over the sleazy comment behind a fake smile. I excused myself quickly saying I had to meet someone. Stepping aside I continuing to work towards the back. I was passing the last table that seated a young couple when the guy looked up, eyeing my body while the girl was reading through some papers; a contract I assume. He licked his lips when he finally torn his eyes from my body and meet my eye. I rolled my eye as I walked passed.

' _Asshole'_

Here he was with another girl and yet had the nerve to check me out. Shaking my head I continued to the back. Reaching the back I come up to a man standing in front of whom I assume is Mr Grey. The guy standing before me wore a nice black suit which reminds me of the guys in the Man in Black movies, though his stance screams military, reminds me of- _'No don't go there'_. Straight stance, legs firmly position and arms behind his back, though I'm sure one funny move from me and he would have me on the floor in a heartbeat.

"Um drinks for Mr Grey"

"Step aside Taylor its fine"

The guy who I just found out to be Taylor stepped aside to reveal a god. Oh my god was he handsome words cannot even describe him. The only word that would come close would be Adonis excepted better. His muscular form, broad shouldered, dark unruly copper hair and intense grey eyes.

His own eyes were taking in my body, but instead of feeling repulsed by his stare it sent welcomed shiver throughout my body. Bushing I look down to avoid his gaze when he returns to my eyes. Noticing I still had the drinks the working girl in me kicked into gear.

"I'm sorry sir. Here are your drinks, one bottle of water and a tumbler of scotch. Is there anything else I can do for you sir?"

"Yes, please sit" Mr Grey said while gesturing to the seat across from him.

Sliding into the seat Mr Grey hands me the bottle of water.

"This is for you. That was quite the performance, just must be thirsty"

"Thank you sir" I say taking the bottle and drink a few mouthfuls.

"Miss Steele the reason I required your presence is because I would like to discuss some things with you. Your performance on stage captivated me and now seeing that you are currently wearing a pink band I would like to talk about the possibility of you becoming my submissive"

I stare at him in shock I really didn't see this coming. I mean look at him he is breathtaking and I'm well I'm plain jane. He could have anyone he wants and yet he wants me?

"How do you know who I am?"

"Mr Hanks told me when I went to the bar. But let's start again, shall we?"

I nod as he extends out his arm the shake my hand.

"Christian Grey"

"Anastasia Steele, everyone calls me Ana though" I say as I reach for his hand.

As our hands touch I feel a tingling sensations run through my hand, quickly I pull back my hand not knowing what that feeling was. Looking up I can tell he felt it too, he's staring at his hand with a confused expression. But as fast as a click of your finger its gone he his face is once again impassive.

"So Anastasia as I said before I would like for you to become me sub. I have a contract here for you to go over and sign if you are interested" he said as he reached into his left inside breast pocket and pulled out the folded paper.

' _Wow straight to the point. No pussy footing around for Mr Grey'_

"Please go over it and take your time. If you have any questions feel free to ask I'll be happy to answer them"

Nodding I grab the contract and pen. I can't speak I feel frozen this is my third time doing this and yet I feel so nervous. Opening the first page I begin to read.

 **CPOV**

I see her come back out from the change rooms wearing jeans and a corset and even though every fucker in this club will be able ogle at her cleavage I prefer this outfit then what she worn on stage. At least she is more covered up, though I will have to teach her how to dress more appropriately when in the company of other and when she is with me, well she will be naked most of the time.

I watch as she makes her way over to the bar and starts to talk to the blonde girl who was slow to follow my simple request earlier. I begin to drum my fingers on the table waiting for her to get our drinks and make her way over. I ordered a bottle of water for her after all the dancing she did she must be parched. It's not long after the girls started talking that Mr Hanks makes his way over to them with a tray of our drinks and starts talking Miss Steele. _'Ana Steele'_ , Mr Hanks was so kind to inform me of the beauty's name while we talked at the bar earlier.

She leaves the bar with our drinks and starts to make her way over, giving me the chance study her as she closes in. Her pale skin glistening with a little misty dew from her dancing, she has long legs that seem to go on for miles especially when she is wearing heels _'I would love to have those heels around my neck right now'_ , gracefully gliding across the floor, her slim hips swaying with each step, her lean stomach and plump breast begging to be suck upon until raw.

' _Oh the things I could do to her. I must have her, I need to have her. Now'_

Miss Steele is about half across the room when an older, much older man steps in front of her blocking her path. I tense, this fucker needs to back off. No one is to have Ana but me. She's mine. _'Yours Grey?'_ she's my sub, I sneer at my subconscious for calling out my error.

I'm about to get up and go over to cut in when she moves away from him and continues her path towards me. She is just passing the last table when I see her rolling her eyes _'Hmm seems Miss Steele has a naughty habit. I will take great pleasure in punishing her for that habit until she learns that it is rude to roll your eye'_ I'm getting turned on at just the thought of turning that fair skin of hers a delicious pink.

Taylor has moved in my line of sight stopping her from getting any closer and maybe attacking me even though I required her audience.

I can't fully see her when she speaks, but my god does she have a voice of an angel. Even though you can hear the nervousness in her voice, she still sound heavenly. I give Taylor the all clear to step aside. Once Taylor has cleared to the side I watch as the beauty before me focuses her sight on me and watch her reaction as she take me in. Her eyes grow wide as she studies me _'Just a pretty face'_ , while she is distracted I do take the chance to look at her more closely now that she is right in front of me. _'Absolute perfection'_. My eyes start making their way back up her body to meet her eyes that seem to freeze me in place, they are a mesmerising blue staring back in to my eyes as if they are staring into the deepest part of my soul. Its nerve racking and its throwing me off making me uncomfortable, which has never happen and I don't like it, I'm the one in control, I need control and yet I cannot seem to pull my gaze from her. Thankfully she breaks eye contact first and looks down, only for it to register that she still has a hold of the drinks. Apologising she places the drinks down before asking me if there is anything else I need.

"Yes, please sit" I say as I point to the chair across from me and passing the bottle of water over to her when she has seated.

"Thank you sir" she said causing the big man downstairs to harden even more.

Readjusting myself quickly I get to the point of why I have asked her to meet me "Miss Steele the reason I required your presence is because I would like to discuss some things with you. Your performance on stage captivated me and now seeing that you are currently wearing a pink band I would like to talk about the possibility of you becoming my submissive"

She just stares at me for a while before she speaks "How do you know who I am?"

Really of all the things she could have said, asked it's that? Well I guess I can give her that, after all we don't actually know each other.

"Mr Hanks told me when I went to the bar. But let's start again, shall we?" with the slight nod of her head I extend my arm the shake her hand.

"Christian Grey"

"Anastasia Steele, everyone calls me Ana though"

' _Anastasia. Such a beautiful name. Better than the nickname she was dubbed'_

When I clasp her hand to shake I get this tingling feeling that starts in my fingers making its way up my hand. Pulling back my hand I stare at it, confused as to what happened. _'What was that feeling?'_ quickly gaining back my control I get back to the task at hand _'No pun intended'_.

"So Anastasia as I said before I would like for you to become my sub. I have a contract here for you to go over and sign if you are interested" I say as I pull out the contract from the inside pocket of my suit jacket.

"Please go over it and take your time. If you have any questions feel free to ask I'll be happy to answer them"

Still remaining tight lipped she grabs the contract and pen and begins to read through it.

I gaze around the club drinking my scotch while Anastasia reads through the contract, out of the corner of my eyes I can see her writing, underlining and circling bits, frowning I take another sip of my scotch hoping she hasn't out ruled most of what I have in there.

I decide to leave her be and to allow her to finish and to talk about it when she is done, after all I have no idea what she has added or taken out. With my gaze focused back on the crowd I see a guy at the table closes to us continuously looking over here. It's the man that Anastasia rolled her eyes at, now I understand why. The guy keeps looking over at her like she is a piece of meat, sure I did before but the way he is doing it is disrespectful and is really starting to piss me off.

 **APOV**

Holy shit! This is one hell of a contract none of the others were this thorough. I mean this guy wants to control every aspect of my life, not just when were together or in a scene but every other time when were not together. Charlie my first Dom didn't even involve himself that much into my personal life, sure wanted me eating right and to stay healthy and fit but he did not flat out state that I am to see a personal trainer 4 times a week for an hour. When will I ever get that time? Answer, never. I could see the trainer Sunday afternoon for a few hours when Mr Grey dismisses me. Circling the bit with the trainer I write down my matter on the subject and then continue to read, underlining, circling and writing points of what to discuss. I get to the bit of hard and soft limits and write mine down, once satisfied I got them all down I go over the contract again to make sure I got everything. Happy I slide the contract back over to Mr Grey so he can read through it to make sure he's happy with it before both of us sign it. Putting down his glass he grabs the contract and starts to read the comments I wrote down. I watch him from under my eyelashes his reaction through most of it he is impassive, once or twice something I put in caught him off guard and caused an expression from him. As he continued to flick through the pages of the contract I took another sipped from my water and glanced at the clock at the bar and realised that my break was almost over. I turned back to face Mr Grey when he put the contract back on the table after he finished reading.

"There are a few things I would like to talk about. By the look of things you are happy and have accepted most of the things I have stated in my contract with minimum changes, which I can allow for most. I would like to discuss the resistance to train with my trainer.

I need you fit Anastasia, that's why I put it in the contract with the required days and hours. I cannot have an unfit sub, stamina is what you will need to keep up with me. Because I promise you, I can go for hours"

I feel my jaw drop at his boldness. I can feel heat once again gracing me cheeks and continue down to my nether region to meet with my rising arousal at the thought of going at it with this man for hours. A smug smile sweeps across his face, he knows what he just did to me.

"Did I get you wet then Miss Steele?"

I lower my gaze and squirm in my seat hoping to avoid the question, only to have no such luck.

"Answer me Miss Steele"

"Yes sir" comes out more breathily then I intended.

Smiling at his little victory he leans back in the seat and carries on with our conversation from before.

"So Miss Steele enlighten me as to why you cannot meet with my trainer through the week?"

"Well sir I have another job and don't finish until late. I do have Tuesday afternoons off and can meet with him then as well as Sunday afternoon and do an extra hour of training to make up for the loss day, if it pleases sir?"

"Very well I can agree to those terms"

I release my breath that I did not even know I was holding.

"Now your declining of items of which I will supply you with"

"Yes sir. I don't need a car and will not accept one from you or any of the other items you intend to provide me with"

"This matter is not up for negotiating. I need to know that you will be travelling from A to B safely and that you will always be on time to our meetings and not have to wait an extra hour because you missed the bus or because it is a lot further to walk or whatever way to travel by. This stays"

Bowing my head, Mr Grey took that as a sign that I consent to that term, though there is not much I could do to get him to concede, so I keep my head bowed and wait for the next topic to discuss.

"Now your hard and soft limits. Well your hard limits match mine with a few added extras. Let's go through and see if these are right.

No acts involving fire play.

No acts involving urination or defection and the products thereof.

No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, piercing or blood.

No acts involving gynaecological medical instruments.

No acts involving children or animals.

No acts that will leave any permanent marks on skin.

No acts involving breath control.

No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current, fire or flames to the body.

We can agree on those, you also have on your hard limits no fisting of any kind and caning. Anything I missed?"

"No sir they are all my hard limits"

"Very well I can agree to those. Now softer limits.

Bondage with rope.

Bondage with tape.

Whipping.

Suspension.

Anal intercourse.

If I may, why are these your soft limits?"

"Honestly sir, they scare me"

"Have you ever tried these?"

"I have tried some. Whipping I have done and I can handle it, if it is not always the item I am disciplined with. Ropes and tape I'm afraid they will mark me. Suspension I have not tried before, and anal, well my boyfriend wanted to try it when we dated. So we tried he didn't get very far before it became too painful and I asked him to stop" I look away with embarrassment as I finish the last sentence.

I was still looking down when I felt his hand grasp my chin to lift my head up to face him, looking into his eye all I saw was sincerity when he spoke next.

"I promise you Anastasia that I would never hurt you in anyway outside of punishment and without your consent. But I respect your limits, though at a later date, after we have gotten better acquainted and you trust me we will go back over your soft limits to see if you are willing to be more acceptance of some of the things on there"

"Yes sir"

"Good because I would so enjoy claiming that delightful arse of yours"

' _Oh my'_

I see his hand reach over and feel his hand once again grasp my chin, his thumb runs along my bottom lip before pulling it out from between my teeth.

"Don't bite that lip Anastasia"

"Sorry sir" but in my defence I didn't even know I was doing it.

Realising my lip he gathers up the contract and stores it back in his inside pocket, then downing the rest of his drink.

"Well Miss Steele I will have this contract drawn up again with all the change that we agreed upon and have it ready for you to sign tonight when you arrive at mine"

At this my head shots up and feel the widening of my eye _'Tonight? As in after I clock off in a few hours. Wow I would have at least thought he would have waited until next weekend to start'_

"Is that alright with you Miss Steele to start tonight that is?"

I can't read him, he's blank so I can't tell if me telling him I would feel better starting next weekend would be received well. But then again I don't see why I couldn't start this weekend after all it's not like I would be missed or that I would even be noticed as gone.

"No Mr Grey tonight is fine. Where am I to arrive at?"

"Don't worry Taylor will pick you up when you have finished your shift and bring you. What time do you finish?"

I didn't even argue I knew it would be pointless "I finish at twelve sir"

"Very well Taylor will meet you out the front and bring to Escala. Be prepared to play long and hard when you arrive. Until then Miss Steele"

And with that he takes his leave, leaving me frozen and dazed in my seat, I could feel the growing wetness of my arousal in between my legs.

' _Oh my'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I try to have little as possible. I don't know when I will get to update again. I'll try to do it as often as possible, I just post when I have finished writing the chapter and then reread it to get mistakes out. So bear with me. Thanks again, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **APOV**

I returned back to the bar after Mr Grey left a few minutes over my break time, Drew returned back to his office. The rest of the night went smoothly, I did have the older guy come over to wanting to talk about a proposition. I politely declined showing him my wrist that was now sporting a red band, he quickly left after seeing it, though not looking to happy about it. Not that I would of accepted his offer anyway.

It was time for me to finish and I was quickly becoming a bundle of nerves. Going back into the change rooms I grabbed my things then headed out towards the front. It wasn't closing time for the club yet so there was still a few people in the crowd. Pushing the front door open I was met with a black SUV with the man I recognise as Taylor standing by the back passenger door.

"Miss Steele" he says while opening the door.

"Thank you Mr Taylor"

"Just Taylor ma'am"

"Just Ana, Taylor. Military?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that ma'am and yes I was in the military"

"Fine but no ma'am. I'm not old enough to be called ma'am"

"Very well Miss Steele"

Smiling I shake my head at another lost battle, before climbing in the car with Taylor closing the door behind me, before climbing in himself and starting the engine. Pulling onto the road we make our way to my new Dom.

Holy cow this place was huge and so far I am only in the underground garage. Taylor opens the door for me and I thank him before following him over to the elevator. Stepping in when the doors slide open I turn to face to front and see Taylor punching in some numbers. When he has finished he steps back out of the lift, telling me that Mr Grey will meet me up in the penthouse and to have a goodnight.

The elevator ride up seem like it was taking its sweet arse time to reach its destination. I just wanted it to arrive, while at the same time I didn't.

Finally the elevator stops with a ping noise, signalling that I have arrived at the penthouse stepping out I walk across a small foyer area and proceed through the double door, the view I faced as to pass through the doors leaves me breathless. There stood before me is Mr Grey. He is wearing jeans that are hanging off him in a yummy way and a white t-shirt that hugs his biceps nicely. I can't tear my eyes away they are too busy taking him in, my eyes travel up to meet his which are now a dark intense grey, only when he raises an eyebrow at me it dawns on me and I quickly lower my gaze.

"Good evening Miss Steele"

"Hello sir"

"Have you had dinner tonight Miss Steel?"

"Yes sir I had a chicken wrap I quickly ate after I finished my shift"

He stands there just staring at me, studying me for reasons I don't know.

"That's not a very robust meal Anastasia"

' _He did have a bit in the contract about my meals, wanting healthy and sufficient helpings'_

I think fast hoping to save the moment and get down to business.

"I wasn't all that hungry sir I had a big lunch today"

He eyes me again, I assume this time he's doing it to get a read to see if I'm telling the truth or not. Well this time I am, I had a massive lunch. I didn't even really want the wrap but decided I should eat something and I could handle something light.

"Very well then. I have redrawn the contract and it is waiting for you to sign it. Follow me"

With that he turns and leads me through his home to the dining room where the contract is laid out on the table.

"Before we commence Miss Steele, I require the knowledge on your health status"

"I'm clean Sir. My previous Dom's always wore condoms. I do have the results from last check up, not on me but I do have it still"

"Won't be necessary. I will have a doctor come by tomorrow, that way I will have an up to date examination result. You are on a form contraception?"

"Yes sir I have been on the pill for a while now. Will sir be getting a check-up as well?"

"No I'm clean"

I can feel myself frowning _'So I have to take his word that he is clean but he can't take mine. Yeah that's not going to happen'_

"No offence sir but we just met and why should I trust your word when you cannot trust mine? After all this type of relationship is built on trust and if you cannot trust me how can I trust you or learn to?

Trust works both ways"

I can see by the clenching of his jaw he didn't like that. But what can he do? Nothing I'm not his sub so he cannot punish me for this.

"Point well-made Miss Steele. Though I do not like to be questioned, something you should keep in mind. But I can grant you this, since I have requested you to get checked out again it is only fair that I myself get checked"

I have to stop myself from doing a little victory dance. I may have won this discussion but I'm positive my little dance would not be received well.

"Now that is sorted have a read through the contract and make sure all the added changes are there then sign away. I have already signed. I also have a Non Discloser Agreement you need to sign as well. The paper to your right is the NDA and the contract is on your left. Take your time reading, would you care for a drink?"

"A glass of water thank you sir"

With my request he exits the dining room and heads off to the kitchen while I reread the contract to ensure that changes are added. It's not long until sir returns with a glass of water in one hand and what looks to be white wine in the other. Thanking him I take a few sips before continuing to finish reading the contract. When I finish I sign and date the last page then read the NDA then sign and date it. Taking them both he puts them in the back pocket of his jeans, then takes me for a tour of his house, only showing me the areas that I am allowed to go. He shows me the kitchen, dining room which I already know, the media room, the room that I will be staying in over the weekends and lastly the door to the playroom.

"In twenty minutes I want you in here, I want you in nothing but your panties, with your hair braided and kneeling, facing the door with your palms down and eyes cast down. Understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Show me now the pose I want you in for when I arrive"

Getting down on the ground I position myself how he ask and wait for his response.

"Good girl, that's exactly how I want you. I will see you in here in twenty minutes, don't be late or I will punish you"

"Yes sir"

Taking one last look at me he turns and makes his way down stairs. Getting up I quickly run to my room and jump into the shower, washing the dry sweat and the stench of alcohol off me and quickly shaving all the right areas. Drying off I wrap the towel around me and walk into the room not wanting to put on my use underwear I search the draws with fingers crossed. Thankfully luck was still with me as I opened a draw there were half a dozen pair of panties all still with their price tags on, I grabbed the first one I saw, a pale lacy green one putting them on as well as the robe I found behind the bathroom door. I dashed out of the room and made my way to the playroom, I arrive to see the door slightly opened. It was locked when sir showed me so that must mean I'm late _'Crap'_ slowly pushing the door open I quietly walk in expecting to see an angry Mr Grey only to be welcomed by silence.

The room is a deep burgundy all along the walls and ceiling, with a mix smell of leather, wood and citrus. The large Saint Andrew's cross fastened to the wall straight across from the door is the first thing that I notice. Above the cross is an iron grid. Along the wall beside the door stands a chest of drawers, on the opposite wall lines an array of canes and in that far corner is a leather padded bench known as a tally ho chair and to the corner on my left is a long table with two stools underneath it. The main feature in the room is the king size bed, with added canopy and chains and cuffs attached to it. At the foot of the bed facing towards it is a large couch and on the wall behind the couch hanging like curtain rods are two long ornately carved poles and dangling from the poles are an assortment of whips, riding crops and floggers of different sorts.

Why the couch is facing the bed I'm not sure I have never seen it like this, it's quiet odd. _'Really the couch facing the bed is odd? Out of all of this and you being a submissive the direction of which the couch is facing is what is odd to you?'_

Realising I have been looking at the room a bit longer then I thought and not wanting to be punished for not doing as sir asked I disrobe myself, folding the robe up and placing on the chair against the wall near the door. I place myself in front of the door and kneeling the way Mr Grey said to and wait. I don't know how long I have been waiting, but my legs starting to get numb and my eyes are starting to get heavy. It would surely have to be at least 1 o'clock maybe later and after my long day I just want to sleep, but I continue to wait and am finally graced by the sound of approaching footstep.

The door swings open but I keep my eyes on the floor. I can feel him staring at me, perhaps waiting for me to mess up by raising me gaze?

I don't move however and stay in the same position and look at the floor. Closing the door sir walks passed me and further into the room. I hear him behind me, though am unable to make out what he is exactly doing. After a while everything becomes quiet again and then comes the first order signalling it is time to play.

"Rise and come here Anastasia"

It takes me a minute to get my legs working and to get the feeling back into them as I slowly rise, following sir's command. I walk towards Mr Grey with my head still cast downwards- he's yet given me permission to look up. In my down would stare I see that sir's feet are bare and sexy as hell _'Who would of thought seeing him bare foot would turn me on. Just by his feet alone, go figure'_ and wearing faded ripped jeans that hang off his hips in a mouth-watering way.

"Raise your wrist and hold them out in front of you" he asks as soon as I have reached him.

Having raised my wrists I watch as he attaches leather cuffs and commanded me to follow him over to the table.

"Lay down on the edge, arms up and stay still"

Hopping onto the table I placed myself so that my bottom is at the end of the table, a few inches down and I would be off. Lifting me arms up I placed them above my head to lay against the top of the table.

Once I was positioned right sir stepped closer raising his arm to trace his index finger along my lips then journeyed down my chin and neck to my sternum, where he graced my right nipples with his thumb, then began to pinch, twist and roll between his thumb and index finger. He brought his left hand up to copy his right on my twin breast.

The assault he was doing to my breast was driving me with want, I craved more and could feel my back arching to try and achieve more. Only for sir to increase the pressure of the pinch and to pull hard causing me to cry out in pain.

"Didn't I tell you to keep still Miss Steele?" he said right before he let go of my nipples. The pain was still there, but so was my growing pleasure.

His hands continued the trail down my body nearing my nether region, his ghost of a touch torturing me. I waited anticipating where his touch would be next only to be disappointed when his hands bypassed the area I so wanted him to touch. His hands continued to travel south, one hand down each leg and when he reach my feet, he was face right in front of my vagina. I silently beg for him to dive in and put me out of my misery his torture was causing.

Lowering his face he ran his nose along the apex of my thigh and inhaled "Mmm you smell so sweet. I would love to taste you"

' _Oh please just do it then, please'_

"But I'm not going to"

' _No, please'_

Sir lifts his head up distancing himself away from me and continue his travels with his hands. Grabbing my ankles he brings them up and places them in the spare place between the edge of the table and my bottom. I can feel his hands staring to journey back up my legs, stopping at my hips.

"Do not move" sir said.

Keeping his left hand on my hip, he brings his right hand in and places it on my clitoris and starts to rub it with his thumb, then brings his index to pinch and roll between his finger and thumb. I so desperately want to lift my hips up for more but stop myself from doing so, so that I do not disappoint sir again.

Slowing down the movement of his right hand he asks "Shall we see how wet you are for me Anastasia?"

"If it pleases sir" I say while trying to keep the need out of my voice.

A devilish grin comes across sir's face as he lowers his hand and runs his finger through my folds to find me wet. Very wet.

I can feel two of his fingers at my entrance dipping the tips into me ever so slightly, teasing me once again. While his fingers play at my entrance his thumb makes its way back to my clit. My body is shouting at me to move, to try and get more but I fight it as I know if I move punishment would quickly follow.

So slowly and gently his fingers start to sink into me and at the same torturously slow pace his finger emerge out from my depths and then back in, to continue a slow constant rhythm. He keeps the slow pace for a few moments before picking up the pace driving his fingers into me hard and fast. My legs start to shake, my toes curl over the edge of the table and my muscles below start to clench. A moan escapes my lips at the mounting pleasure coursing through me.

My mouth drops open forming an 'O' as I feel my orgasm readying to be released and just as the flood gate was about to open, sir pulls his fingers out of me, preventing the liberation I seek.

"No Miss Steele you will not cum this time"

"Please sir"

' _I need to cum don't make me hold it'_

"No. Now stay still"

He turns and walks away over to the other side of the room opening the draws of the chest moving some things, while grabbing others. Shutting the drawers he then walks over to the wall holding the curtain like rods and removes a flogger, then walks back over to me.

He stands at the head of the table and pulls a leather strap with clips on each end off his shoulders. He clips the ends on to the cuffs around my wrist, then grabbing the middle of the strap straightens it out over the edge of the table then disappears under the table. He re-emerges and commands me to lift my arms up.

I do so. I raise my arms only to get a few centimetres off the table and then it clicks he's tied me down with the strap. There must be a hook or something under the table that he attached the strap to.

Mr Grey smiles when he sees that I realised that I can't move. He pulls something out of his back pocket and it's only when he brings it around to his front I see that it is a blind fold. Leaning down he slides it over my head and covers my eyes.

"I have tied you down and now blind folded you. I am now going to flog you Anastasia and it will be for pleasure, but just in case what are your safe words? They were in the contract, do you remember them?"

"Yes sir. Red and yellow are my safe words"

"Very good. I am going to flog you then fuck you. Do you understand Miss Steele?"

"Yes sir"

' _Please just do it. I can't wait anymore'_

It's silent. There is no more talking from sir and there is no flogging happening, I'm starting to think he walked off again and as I about to speak to make sure Mr Grey had not left completely it happens. I hear the many tails of the flogger gliding through the air on their journey down onto my body before I feel them. When they land splaying their tails on my stomach they send a tingling sensation through my body, causing my back to arch upwards in surprise and pleasure, before the tails slowly slither across my stomach, down my leg and then disappearing off my body. It's when sir is sliding the flogger along my body after it made contact that I felt the beads.

' _A beaded flogger'_

The tails of the flogger continue to rain down onto my body, only to slither away and then come back down on me at a new location, leaving the whole front of my body sensitive.

I hear what I assume is sir putting down the flogger and I am waiting for him to enter me. I find myself yearning for him, to my quench my thirst for release. I feel his fingers slide through my folds and then there gone.

"Mmm so ready for me Anastasia. But I'm not done with you yet" he whispers against my ear.

I rub my legs together to try and create some friction to try and satisfy my need. Only for sir to grab them and pull them apart.

"Oh no Anastasia your orgasms belong to me. I will say when you can cum and only I will give you the pleasure to cum. Remember no self-pleasuring"

' _Dammit. Why did I agree to no masturbating?'_

"Now Miss Steele I want you to move off the end of the table turn around so you are facing it and have you feet firmly place on the ground a spread apart"

' _Yeah because I can do that. I'm strapped down or has sir forgotten?'_

"Now Miss Steele"

I go to do as he requested. Once he sees I can't move because I'm strapped down he'll understand me not moving before. I go to move my hands down to me side to support me while I shimmy down the table and to me utter surprise they freely come down with no resistance. Realising he must of undid the strap shortly before, I continue to do as sir asked and once I am in position I feel my wrists being tugged upwards.

' _He must be strapping me back down'_

Laying facedown, restrained and blindfolded I am clueless as to what sir will do now. I jump at the sudden contact of his hand on my upper back and shiver when I feel his finger run down my spine.

"I am going to flog you again and then fuck you from behind. But that will have to wait right now you will be spanked five time and it won't be for pleasure. Do you know why you are getting punished Anastasia?"

' _Shit what did I do? Up until now I've been good. Oh- Oh'_

"I hesitated when you wanted me to move off the table"

"Very good. Yes that is exactly why. I am your Dominate Anastasia, you need to do what I ask straight away. I know what I'm doing and you need to trust that and know I will look after you in any and every way. Do you understand me Anastasia?"

"Yes sir"

"Good I'm going to spank you five times and then we will continue the scene as planned"

I brace myself waiting for the punishment to begin and then I feel it, the sting of his hand lands right in the centre of my right butt cheek. The blow of his hand is followed by a question.

"Who is your Dom?"

"You are sir"

The next hit lands on my left side followed by another question.

"Why are to being punished?"

"Because I hesitated when you gave me a command sir"

The next hit lands on my right side again, in the same spot.

"Will you hesitate again?"

"No sir"

Then the left side again.

"Who has your safety and best interest in mind?"

"You do sir"

And then the fifth and final hit land right in the middle of the space the first four spanks landed and by now my arse was burning. Though it was nothing I couldn't handle I have a feeling sir was being easy and he could have done it a lot more harder, causing more pain.

"Do you trust your Dom to know how to look after you?"

"Yes sir"

At the end of the fifth blow sir was gently rubbing my cheeks in a circular motion and even though my butt hurt the rubbing was so soothing.

"Your backside is deliciously beautiful this shade of pink. Have you learnt your lesson Miss Steele?"

"Yes sir I have. I won't doubt you again"

"Good girl, shall we reward you + continue the scene as originally planned?"

"Oh yes. Please sir"

I could hear the desperation in my voice but at this time I did no care, I want him, I want and need to find release for my built up arousal and even though the spanking was a punishment and it did hurt it also added to the wetness between my southern lips.

My torso laid on top of the table with my head resting between my up stretched arms, while my legs stood firmly against the legs of the table.

The first strike from the flogger lands on my right side along my rib cage tickling me slightly, the next hit lands on my left shoulder and then slowly runs down my back. The blows continue, never in the same spot or mirroring the previous position. It's always in a different spot so I can never tell where he will strike next. I wait for the next hit wondering where on my back he will hit next, but where he targets next take me by complete surprise. He swing the flogger up between my legs landing in on my nether region, causing my back to arch and my head to fly up, realising a gasp due to the shock and burst of pleasure it caused.

Mr Grey continues to flog me on my back, backside and in between my legs causing my body's sensitivity to sky rocket. I tried to move my legs to try and get friction, which only achieved me getting my legs strapped to the table's leg. The sensitivity overload coursing through my body increased the wetness between my legs and I could feel my arousal slowly running down my leg. Sir must have noticed because the flogging stopped and his hands are now on my legs.

Starting at my ankle Mr Grey slowly drags his fingers up my leg, when he reaches my knee it became only two fingers that continued to make their way up my legs, meeting and then running through my arousal and just before he reaches my sex his fingers disappear.

A small whimper escapes my mouth. I need to find relief soon otherwise I'm going to pop.

"Head up and open your mouth Anastasia"

I lift my head up and open my mouth, waiting for what I know is to come and seconds later his two finger covered in my juices are placed in my mouth.

"Close your mouth and suck"

I do as asked I have never done this; tasted my own juices, but I find it so erotic and it's turning me on more something I didn't think could happen at this stage.

Once satisfied that I have sucked all my juices off of his fingers he pulls them out and wraps his arm round my waist, placing his fingers once again in between my legs, on my clit. He starts to rub and pinch my clitoris driving me crazy and then in one quick move his finger leave my now throbbing clit and drives into me.

My vaginal walls start to tighten around his finger as he pumps them into me at a relentless pace. His fingers thrust in and out of me, curling in a come hither motion when in me, hitting my g-spot every time, while his thumb circles my clit pushing me closer to my release. Just when I can feel the build-up ready to explode, sir speaks, his words leave me whimpering.

"Not yet Anastasia. Hold it. I have not given you permission to cum"

His pace quickens and on the inside I'm screaming. He had already put me so close to the edge before when he was flogging me but now he wants me to hold it.

' _I deserve a medal after this'_

I can barely hold on I know I'm going to lose it soon.

"Sir please! I can't hold it. Please let me cum, please"

"Just a little bit more Ana"

Mr Grey continues his assault of me. I don't know how many more times he has pushed his fingers in me, but I can't take it any longer I'm about to lose my fight to hold it in and just when I'm about to go over the edge sir says 2 heavenly words.

"Cum Anastasia"

Oh and I do. I scream out in ecstasy as my release crashes through me and with sir still working his fingers in and out of me my orgasm extends for I don't know how long. By the time my orgasm finally dies down I'm spent and every part of my body feels like jelly, especially my legs, which are struggling to stay firm and keep me up.

I'm still panting trying to come back down from the high my orgasm gave me when I vaguely hear the sound of a zipper and a rustling noise of a packet? I'm too exhausted to understand or to even put two and two together and then I feel it, the head of his penis at my entrance and then in less than a second sir has plunged deep within me. My head flies up and eyes snap open- not that anyone could tell with me being blindfolded.

"Aw fuck" Mr Grey grunts out as he stills inside me.

' _Crap what happen? Something wrong? Did I do something?'_

Panic rushes through me as I tried to think of what could of happen for sir to curse out.

"Shit Ana you're so fucking tight"

And queue my blush. Here I was thinking something bad happened. While sir has stilled this gives me the chance to feel him and my god do I feel him. I feel so full with him in me and he feels so deep. I can't contain the moan that slips through my lips.

"Oh Miss Steele you have not felt anything yet" Mr Grey said while pulling out of me only leaving the tip in me before slamming back in to me.

"Oh god" I moan as he continues to pull out and then slam back into me.

His pace is unremitting and his rhythm constant, in, out, in, circle hips, out. I try to match his pace, but there is only so much I can do being strapped to a table and wet noodles for legs.

It doesn't take long before I start to feel that build-up of pressure in me. Mr Grey continues to pound into me, causing the pressure in me to rise. Just when me walls start to tighten around him, he pulls out and stay out for a moment before slowly sinking back into me then slowly pulling back out and then continues to proceed with the slow pace. I can feel myself calming down for the high pressure build-up I had moments ago with sir's leisurely pace. Once my body has stopped shaking and my breathing has returned back to normal does Mr Grey pick his pace pick back up. It becomes his routine, ramming into me hard and fast and when I'm about to reach me climax, sir slows down, bringing me back from my high and my near release.

I've lost count on the number of times sir has change the speed of his pace, it has pushed me to the edge of where I need to come otherwise I'm fairly sure I will lose my mind.

"Please sir I need to come" I say as I feel the tears starting to surface as the torture of not being able to reach climax is becoming too much.

"No. You can go for a bit longer. I'll say when you can cum"

' _You won't give me permission for like another hour like last time'_

I know I could always save word as the failure to climax is excruciating, but at the same time I know I can hold it for a little longer and if I can achieve holding it a little longer this time then maybe next time I can hold it longer, longer then now.

I can feel my whole body sharing due to the tension in my body, my hands have long ago grabbed onto the table to help my legs keep me up. My body has reached its peak and is ready to let go of all that it has built up. I can't do it anymore I can't hold it in any longer, I know I'm about to let go and release it all. Sir must have released this too because with one last hard thrust into me and a slap on my bottom, sir give me permission to cum.

I fly off the edge of utopia as my climax crashes through me with vengeance, my whole body feels as if it is on fire. Wave after wave rips through me and after a few more thrust from sir he stills in me having reaching his own climax.

Still strap to the table I stay lying down on it while trying to regulate my breathing. I wince when Mr Grey pulls out of me.

"Mm such a good girl, you pleased me very much Miss Steele. But what do you say we try something different?" sir said while freeing me arms.

I don't answer sir, I know it is a rhetorical question. I don't think I could talk even if I meant to answer.

I'm stilling laying on the table when sir finishes unbuckling the last cuff around my ankles.

"Come Miss Steele I'm not done with you yet"

' _You might not be done, but I am'_

I gather my arms under me and steadily push off the table, arms and legs shaking. Still blindfolded I face the direction where I belief sir is. With my left arm still holding onto the table to help support me I take one tentative step, only for my knees to buckle underneath me, sending myself sinking down to the floor.

I feel sir's hand grab my upper arm slowing down my fall, preventing me from crashing onto the floor harshly. As I land on the floor knees folded under me, I slump against the table, my eyes are half closed and I am struggling to keep them open the rest of the way.

The blindfold slips off over my head and I can see the blurry figure on sir kneeling down in front of me looking at me concerned and then darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **There's chapter three. If there are any mistakes I'm sorry, I'm going over my other chapters and fixing them up. And I'm sorry for the lateness I was hoping to have had this out last week, but life got in the way.**

 **Let me know what you think, was worried about the scene kept rewriting it. Still not sure that I'm 100% happy with it. But let me know hopefully I'll get better and if anyone's got advice or anything is it much appreciated!**


End file.
